Ability Mastering
The power to master every aspect of an ability to the fullest extent. Also Called * Power Mastery/Mastering Capabilities The user has mastered the ability in question, not just being proficient in its usage, but also understood every concept and possibility available. Those who mastered the one ability may be able to even create concepts of such power that normal users are not capable of, as well as become resistant to having their power negated, among many other possibilities. Examples include someone who has full mastery of manipulating space can manipulate relative concepts such as distorting time and border of reality within said space, or an electricity manipulator can turn to control electromagnetism and related phenomenon. Some may even master the source of their abilities — life-force — and learn to manipulate that, to the point of controlling their own life force. Achieving mastery of an ability may be attributed to grueling training or prodigious talent, and may not be so easy to achieve. Applications * Activation & Deactivation * Power Anchoring * Power Level Manipulation ** Self-Power Augmentation * Superpower Evolution Associations * Child Prodigy * Enhanced Instincts * Enhanced Intelligence * Life-Force Manipulation * Meta Power Manipulation * Old Prime * Superpower Manipulation * Training Regimen Known Users Gallery Anime/Manga File:EP1-Misaka-Railgun-Shoot.png|Mikoto Misaka (A Certain Magical Index) has mastered her electricity manipulation skills to the point of hacking, electromagnetic wave reading, and many other versatile applications. File:Zanka_no_Tachi.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) mastered the many arts of a Soul Reaper, the most prominent is his swordsmanship, and was considered to be the strongest Soul Reaper within the last 1,000 years. Ai no kusabi aizen.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) has completely mastered Zanjutsu, Shunpo, Kido and Hakuda, making him one of the most powerful Soul Reapers in existance. Yoruichi Goddess Of Flash.gif|Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) has mastered Shunpo to the extend that she can defeat entire squadron of the Onmitsukido in seconds. File:Hashirama_in_Madara.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) mastered Dojutsu at a very young age, along with a plethora of other abilities such as Fire Release, Wood Release, hand-to-hand combat and various combat weapons. File:Himuro_Gemma.jpg|Gemma Himuro (Ninja Scroll) has mastered the control of his entire body down to the tiniest bone and blood, a feat unachievable by human standards, and has acquired immortality. File:Luffy_Gear_Second.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has complete mastery of his rubber body physiology to the point of stretching his blood vessels to increase oxygen transfer and pumping air to harden his bones. Doflamingo strings.gif|Doflamingo (One Piece) has mastered his Ito Ito no Mi powers to point where he can repair his internal organs, create a birdcage the size of an island, create and control a doppelgänger of himself and control an entire population of people, etc. by using strings. Katakuri future sight.png|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) has mastered his Kenbunshoku Haki to the point he can see the future. File:Akua_Jigentou.jpg|Akua Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire II) has mastered Jigen-Tou ability to the point of extending the intangibility to her entire body for defense, as well as the range of her offensive might. GokuAndGohanHTCnv.png|Son Goku and Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) have mastered the base Super Saiyan form to the extent that they can remain in it for days with no ill effect, even while sleeping. Super_Saiyan_God_SS.jpg|After mastering the powers of the Super Saiyan God form, Son Goku and Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super) were able to apply godly Ki to their Super Saiyan forms, achieving Super Saiyan Blue. Mastered_Instinct.png|During his battle with Jiren, Goku (Dragon Ball Super) was able to completely master Ultra Instinct and assume his most powerful state of being, Instinct Complete. Full Power F.png|After extensive training in preparation for his rematch with Goku, Frieza (Dragon Ball Super) was able to fully master his full power, allowing him to use it without bulking up his muscles and thus negating the stamina-draining drawbacks and True_Golden_Frieza.png|through rigorous mental training while in Hell, he was able to master his Golden form, allowing him to use it without losing stamina. Oozaru_Vegeta.jpg|Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) has mastered the Great Ape form, allowing him to retain his intelligence and speech capabilities, as well as his speed and the power to fly. Explosion_Megumin.gif|Megumin (Konosuba) has mastered the Explosion spell to the absolute exclusion of all other magics, granting her power beyond that of even other Crimson Demon Arch-Wizards. Esdeath.png|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) has mastered the ice based powers of her Teigu Demon's Extract to the point she freeze space-time and even create massive ice storms that can annhilate a continent. Gear Fourth Infobox.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has fully mastered combining Busoushoku Haki with his rubber body, allowing him to enter his Gear Fourth: Bounce Man form. TV/Film Sylar hyalokinesis.jpg|Sylar (Heroes) has mastered the use of Telekinesis, allowing him to do such things as flip trucks, precisely cut his victims, and augment his own strength and durability. Video Games The_Wounded_Eagle_6.png|After mastering Eagle Vision, Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) gained Eagle Sense, enabling him to sense where targets have been or where they're going, pick up cold trails, and see through enemy disguises. Mei Mei H.png|Mei Mei (Valkyrie Crusade) can copy and master any ability/technique she sees. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries